Mój Asfodel
by Eos rosy-fingered
Summary: Piękny kwiat zakwita w rękach srebrnowłosego Śmierciożercy. HermionaLucjusz. Tłumaczenie opowiadania Progenitor 'My Asphodel'. Jako że niesłychanie mi się spodobało i uważam, że więcej osób powinno je przeczytać.


„**Mój Asfodel"  
autor: Progenitor**

**wiersz Allena Ginsberga pt. "An Asphodel" w moim tłumaczeniu**

_**tłumaczenie: Eos rosy-fingered**_

_O drogie słodkie różane  
nieosiągalne pragnienie_

Ogród jest śmiercią. Nie staram się go ocalić. Ktoś powinien. Kiedyś musiałem go kochać, aby zadać sobie trud posadzenia każdego z tych pięknych kwiatów, ale tylko po to, aby patrzeć, jak więdną, jeden po drugim. Podążam za ruchami, tylko ruchami. Bez emocji.

Mój Narcyz się dusi. Zmaga się z ogrodem Śmierci i sięga do mnie. Jej białe płatki drżą w podmuchach okrutnego wiatru. Nadgryza (światło słoneczne) spragnionymi usty, ale nie wydaje się go połykać. Czekam, łopata w dłoni. Łup, i podążam za ruchami. Fałszywe emocje.

Tak czy inaczej, Ogród zjada mojego Narcyza. Bez emocji. Jej korzenie czepiają się, czego tylko dosięgną, ale ciach, ciach, ciach po marionetkowych sznurkach.

A w ogrodzie kwitnie Asfodel.

_...jakie to smutne, nie ma sposobu  
by odmienić szalonego_

Draco jutro przyprowadza swoją dziewczynę. Tę Nową. Mówi mi, że nie będę jej lubił, Szlamy, bo on ją lubi. Ale ja sądzę, że ją polubię. Nowa zapowiada się być najprzyjemniejszym towarzystwem.

W pokoju robi się ciemno. Moja chmura zakrywa (słońce). Ogród śmierci stara się powstrzymać Asfodela, ale Asfodel walczy. Asfodel chce żyć, chce kochać. Chce być najlepszy.

Asfodel chce coś udowodnić. Obserwuję.

_udomowionego asfodela,  
widzialną rzeczywistość_

Śnieg okrywa ogród Śmierci. Czysty śnieg. Asfodel jest ukryty pod nim, niewidoczny.

Draco przychodzi do domu z Nową. Spotykam ich przy drzwiach i kłaniam się w powitaniu. Kolejny ruch. Nie potrafię znaleźć serca dla Draco. On już jest stracony, już zanurzył się w mrocznym Ogrodzie, gdzie moja łopata nie sięgnie. Bez emocji.

- Witam w moim domu, panno Granger. Ufam, że miała pani przyjemną podróż.

- Tak, panie Malfoy.

Asfodel wydaje lakoniczny owoc. Uśmiecham się, bez ruchu. Nowa przywiera do ramienia Draco, ale nie okaże strachu. Duma do dumy, magnetyzm. Teraz rozumiem płomień tej rozrywki, wykorzenić tę, która okopuje się tak mocno.

_i zatrważające płatki  
skóry – jakże to inspirujące_

Później Asfodel zrzuca płaszcz bieli, chociaż Ogród jest ciągle pod śniegiem. Kwitnie.

- Czy pokój przypadł pani do gustu?

Odmawia odpowiedzi, rozgląda się po salonie w poszukiwaniu Draco.

- Jeszcze nie zszedł na dół.

- Och.

Dalej ją obserwuję, ale ucieka w kierunku (słonecznego światła). Ona jest tą, która kwitnie w nocy, ale jeszcze o tym nie wie, która zakwitnie dopiero wtedy, gdy (słońce) spadnie z jej nieba. W ogrodzie Śmierci to ona będzie kwitnąć. Nie tak jak różowy Bratek, nie tak jak Lawendowy irys, przewyższa nawet mojego Narcyza. Inaczej niż wszystkie kwiaty posadzone w Ogrodzie, które nie potrafią sobie poradzić. Tylko mądry Asfodel, w żywym spektaklu.

_leżeć tak w salonie  
pijanym nagim_

- Pozwoli się pani skusić, panno Granger?

- Wie pan, że nie jestem pełnoletnia, panie Malfoy.

- W takim razie proszę usiąść.

- Tak, proszę pana.

- Czy mogę pani coś podać?

- Nie, proszę pana.

- Nie musi się pani do mnie zwracać per „pan". „Lucjusz" wystarczy.

Butelka wina stoi pomiędzy nami. Od dawna nie padało w Ogrodzie, ale Asfodel jest jak kaktus. Nikt nie odważy się go dotknąć. Może się obyć o wiele dłużej bez picia.

- Gdzie jest Draco?

- Nie wiem. Jestem pewien, że zejdzie na obiad punktualnie.

_i rozmarzonym, pod nieobecność  
elektryczności..._

Płomienie w kominku stają się coraz gorętsze. Ale nie jaśniejsze. Nie mogę dostrzec ciepła, ale czuję, jak łaskocze moją skórę. Nie wiem, ale _wiem_.

Nie podoba jej się, że moje oczy spoczywają na niej. Kręci się niespokojnie. Wkrótce Asfodel będzie wolał kwitnąć w cieniu. Co zrobić z rękoma, co zrobić. Mógłbym wymyślić parę rzeczy, wiele rzeczy. Nieczystych rzeczy, które zbrukałyby czysty śnieg. Najlepiej, wiem, gdyby wszystko było czarne, wtedy żadne ślady nie naznaczą tych doskonałych płatków.

Butelka stoi na stole przed nią i jej oczy sięgają do niej nieświadomie. Jej nerwowe ręce wyciągają z powietrza kieliszek i napełniają go winem.

- Wolałabym, żeby mi się pan nie przyglądał.

- Nie lubi pani uwagi?

Trzyma kieliszek w drobnej dłoni. Jej oczy są zdecydowane.

- Nie.

Nie ma to jak szczerość, Asfodelu.

_jeszcze i jeszcze jedząc korzeń  
asfodela,  
szare przeznaczenie_

Bez emocji. Bez ruchu. Jedna chwila jak godziny, mijająca z każdym mrugnięciem jej pięknych oczu, z każdym drgnięciem jej trzęsącego się kolana, które przesuwa rąbek spódnicy w tył, w tył, w tył. Wino się rumieni, różane policzki niezadowolone po umalowaniu szminką. Więc unosi kieliszek, odchyla głowę, zmywa swoje drżenie. Asfodel wystawia takie ostre kolce przeciwko światu, aby chronić swój słodki owoc.

Dzwoni zegar na kominku. Zostały cztery godziny, zanim wszyscy obudzimy się z tego uroczego snu. Jest jeszcze czas, zanim czar nocy przełamie się ponad (światłem słońca), a (świt) nasunie się nad Asfodelem jak ciepły koc. Wstaję.

- Już późno, panno Granger.

Potrząsa głową w upartej odmowie.

- Nie jestem zmęczona.

- Powinniśmy udać się na spoczynek.

- Zaczekam na Draco.

- Draco nie przyjdzie.

- Właśnie, że przyjdzie.

_zwijając się w tworzeniu  
na kwiecistej kanapie_

Zza jej krzesła opieram dłoń na jej głowie. Czuję całą jej energię, cały jej potencjał, całą jej furię, wszystko gotowe wybuchnąć prosto z jej bladych słupków. Moja druga dłoń sięga do jej ramienia, gdy się nachylam.

Och, Asfodelu. Zakwita w pełni pod moim dotykiem, płatki rozwijają się z westchnieniem. Jeden za drugim, obrywam je. Kocha, nie kocha, kocha...

- Proszę... nie...

Ale jeśli mnie kocha i jeśli mnie nie kocha, jej korzenie są uwiązane w moim ogrodzie i nie może się uwolnić, zanim nie nadejdzie wiosenne przycinanie. Nawet gdyby (słońce) znalazło ją w moich objęciach, zwiędłaby pod jego dotykiem. Księżyc odbarwi jej prześliczne blade płatki na czystą biel.

- Ja... ja...

- Ciii...

Mój Asfodel. Kocha mnie.

_jak na brzegu rzeki w Arden -  
moją jedyną różą dziś wieczorem jest poczęstunek  
mojej własnej nagości._

* * *

_Należy pamiętać, że Pansy oznacza bratek, Narcyza to oczywiście narcyz, Lavender to lawenda albo lawendowy (kolor, zapach). _

_Asfodel (złotogłów, złotowłos) jest kwiatem z rodziny liliowatych, o jadalnych cebulkach, który w starożytnej Grecji wiązano z kultem zmarłych. U Homera zmarli przechadzali się po Polach Elizejskich porośniętych asfodelem. _


End file.
